Los Potter
by yo-ana
Summary: fict basado enun libro que lei,no se dejen llevar por el horrible titulo, harry queire saber la historia de sus padres, Lily adoptada por los Potter? es muy lindo leanlo, les va a gustar, necesito ayuda con el titulo!
1. Revelaciones

Hola!! Bueno este es mi 2 fict, pero el primero de James y Lily! Este fict se me ocurrió leyendo un libro en la clase de ingles ( GRACIAS TEACHER!) que se llama Wuthering Heights ( Cumbres Borrascosas) que es una historia tragica de amor, en el fict solo saco la idea principal del libro, pero despues va a variar la trama como a mi me guste, asique los que leyeron o viero la pelicula de Cumbres Borrascosas NO ES IGUAL! Weno los dejo con el 1 Cap.

Capitulo ¡1!

revelaciones

Harry estaba aturdido, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, miró por la ventana del expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron hablaban con tranquilidad sin saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

_ Harry tu que opina, quieres pasar las vacaciones en mi casa?_ le preguntó Ron pero Harry siguió mirando por la ventana.

_ Harry me estas escuchando?

_ Sí

_ bueno como te decía he pensado en teñirme el pelo de rosa, que te parece_ preguntó Ron mirándolo.

_ Si, esta bien_ fue la única respuesta.

_ Harry por dios que té pasa!_ le gritó sarandeandolo.

Cuando el muchacho pudo librarse de los brazos del pelirrojo se dispuso a contarles.

_ Nada.

_..._ mirada asesina de Hermione

_ De acuerdo, estoy no lo sé confundido...

_ Harry que pasó_ dijo Hermione dulcemente al ver la cara de su amigo.

_ Los Dursley... no son parientes míos.

_ Que, Harry de donde sacaste eso? Esta bien que sean insoportables pero..._ dijo Ron.

_No, es la verdad, todo este tiempo creí que ellos eran mis tíos, y ahora me dice queno lo son_..._ continuó Harry aun aturdido.

_ Quién Harry? Quien te dijo eso_ preguntó Hermione preocupada.

_ Dumbledore.

__

"Flash Back"

_¿ Qué es lo que tiene que decirme profesor? _ Preguntó Harry educadamente mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio.

_ Harry, te llamé aquí porque creo que es hora de que sepas algo_ dijo Dumbledore con calma_ sé que tú has pasado toda tu vida con los Dursley.

Harry asintió.

_ Bueno, creo que deberías saber que los Dursley no son tus parientes.

_ Como? Disculpe profesor no entiendo_ murmuró Harry confundido.

_ Harry, Petunia Dursley no es hermana de tu madre_ anunció Dumbledore con seriedad.

_ Eso, no puede ser, no, ella... no es mi tía?_ preguntó el chico atónito.

El viejo negó con la cabeza.

_ Harry lamento que te enteres así.

_ Entonces, por que estoy viviendo con ellos?, no entiendo nada!.

_ Todo a su tiempo Harry, todo a su tiempo, tu estas viviendo con ellos porque Petunia si conocía a Lily, yo pensé que ella te entendería al saber de la existencia de la magia, pero me equivoqué, realmente su actitud me sorprendió..._ Dumbledore comenzó a hablar para sí mismo mientras Harry lo veía sin poder creerlo.

_ Profesor, usted dijo que Petunia si conoció a mi madre, como, como la conoció?_ preguntó al muchacho.

_ Eso es algo que ella misma debe contestarte Harry_ Dumbledore_ ahora es mejor que te vayas a comer, ya no hay nada que yo pueda responderte.

_ Pero..._ el director le hizo una seña y Harry salió del lugar con la cabeza dándole vueltas. 

__

"fin del Flash Back"

Ron y Hermione escucharon con atención toda la historia de Harry sin poder creer lo que este les decía.

_ Pero, pero..._ murmuraba Ron_ eso es... es imposible.

_ Por supuesto que es posible Ron_ le dijo indignada Hermione_ es algo horrible, deberían haberte dicho la verdad! Por que te mintieron?

_ No los se!_ exclamó Harry enfadado_ estaba tan confundido que se me olvidó preguntarle a Dumbledore.

En ese momento sintieron que el tren se detenía anunciando la llegada a la estación.

_ Que vas a hacer ahora Harry?_ le pregunto la chica preocupada.

_ No lo sé bien Hermione, pero ten por seguro que averiguaré todo lo que pasó.

Cuando atravesaron el anden Hermione y Ron se fueron con sus padres, Harry buscó entre la multitud, y alli los vio, los Dursley, miró a Petunia que observaba molesta hacia todos lados y se prometió que la aharía hablar cueste lo que cueste.

Hola!!! Como andan todos, contestenme en unos hermosos reviews que voy a estar esperando, esta va a ser una historia muy linda, espetro que la lean este capitulo lo empeceé asi para que tuviera un poco de sentido pero igual les advierto, hay varias cosas que tal vez no tengan sentido, espero que entiendan que es por el bien de la historia, bueno ahora me voy a escribir el 2 capitulo, asi que bye!! Y dejen reeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeews!


	2. Cuentame!

Hola de nuevo, este capitulo y el anterior son muy cortos lo se, pero es que son como una introducción, en el siguiente capitulo comienza la verdadera historia, esto es mas para que se ubiquen, leanlo y despues comenten.

"Tía" Petunia cortaba la verdura en la cocina cuando Harry apareció as u lado observando lo que hacia.

_ Que quieres_ murmuró la mujer con frialdad.

_ Hablar

_ No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo asi que largate de mi cocina.

_ No

_ No?

_ No hasta que no me digas la verdad.

_ ¿La verdad?_ Petunia dejó el cuchillo a un lado y lo miró molesta.

_ La verdad sobre mi madre_ dijo Harry decidido.

Los ojos de tia Petunia se abrieron mirandolo con sorpresa.

_ Que..que estas diciendo, yo no tengo nada para decirte sobre tu madre.

_ Nada? NADA?!_ Exclamó Harry furioso_ como te atreves a decir eso! En toda mi vida no he sabido nada de mis padres, y tú, SU HERMANA no tienes nada para decirme, porque eres su hermana ¿verdad?

El rostro de tía Petunia mostraba temor ientras se ponía colorada.

_ No se de que me hablas niño, y no, no tengo nada para decirte_ dijo decidida.

_ Estas segura? Por que puede que se te halla olvidado decirme algo_ siguió Harry acercándose a ella quien tragó saliva_ algo como que, tu no eres su hermana.

El chico la miró con odio mientras Petunia se sentaba en una silla preocupada.

_ Pero que dices?, por supuesto que soy su hermana, que yo no quiera es otra cosa_ intentó parecer lo mas normal posible.

_ No es necesario que me mientas, ya lo sé todo_ le comunico Harry.

_ Que?

_ Que ya lo sé todo, todo, ya se que tu eres hermana de mi madre, por lo tanto no e res mi tía, y tambien se que tu conciste a mi madre, eso es lo que quiero saber, LA VERDAD, TODA LA MALDITA VERDAD!!_ gritó Harry rojo de la furia_ es mucho pedir?

SE dejó caer en una silla mientras Petunia lo miraba con preocupacion.

_ Dum.. el director de mi colegio _ tía petunia frunció los labios y lo interrumpió:

_ se quien es Dumbledore.

Harry la miró atonito iba a preguntar algo pero Petunia volvió a hablar.

_ El fue el que te dijo?_ el chico asintió_ se mas cosas de lo que tu crees.

Parecía como si otra persona hubiera salido de adentro de tía Petunia todo loq ue habia estado guardando esos años por fin iba a ser escuchado. Hubo un silencio, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

_ Es verdad, yo conocí a tu madre, hasta podríamos ser hermanas, si hubieramos nacido de los mismos padres, pero viviamos en la misma casa y la veia constantemente, la odiaba, aun la odio... Si Dumbledore te lo dijo probablemente es porque quiere que sepas todo, pero él no sabe todo...

_ dijo que tu me lo dirias_ murmuró Harry.

_ Ja, esta tan seguro? Ese hombre siempre fue asi.

_ Lo conoces?_ preguntó Harry sorprendido.

La mujer asintió.

_ Bueno lo conocí, sabes Potter no pienso contarte nada, asi que no se que esperas para irte_ dijo ella de repente, como reaccionando a lo que hacía.

_ No no me ire!_ exclamó Harry con firmeza_ Tia Petunia, por favor cuentame,, necesito saber, debes contarme que pasó, te lo pido de verdad.

Harry puso su mejor cara de lastima pero sin necesidad de fingir.

Petunia se mordió el labio y suspiró.

_ Sabía que esto pasaría algun día, pero no pensaba decirte nada_ parecia que lo costara mucho decir eso, Harry sonrió ilusionado mientras tia Petunia tomaba aire y se disponia a contarle la historia de su madre.

En el proximo capitulo comienza la historia de Lily, no se la pierdan, va a estar muy linda, 

REVIEWS!!


	3. La pequeña niña

Capitulo 3

La pequeña niña

Mi padre era un maldito brujo como tú, cuando mi madre que era muggle, quedó embarazada él... se fue y la dejó. Cuando estaba por nacer, mi madre no tenía empleo y necesitábamos dinero, ella buscó por todas partes a mi padre, sabía que él antes vivía en un pueblo alejado, era un pueblo de magos y decidió ir a buscarlo. 

Al llegar no lo encontró pero ese día yo nací, mi madre tuvo la suerte de que la dejaran entrar en una de las casas hasta que me diera a luz, cuando nací mi madre les rogó si podíamos quedarnos allí pues me haría mal viajar siendo recién nacida, a cambio ella trabajaría en la casa, la familia que era muy buena aceptó y así fue como mi madre comenzó a trabajar como cocinera para los Potter.

Sin embargo no fue solo por un tiempo corto, a los Potter les gustó su comida y le pagaron por trabajar, cosa que no les causaba molestias al ser ricos como la mayoría de las familias allí.

Los Potter tenían dos hijos, Angela era la mayor y tenia mi edad, y James que era un año menor. Los tres crecimos juntos y éramos buenos amigos, teníamos seis años el día que llegó.

Ellos estaban jugando en el jardín mientras yo ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina, cuando el señor Potter volvió de un viaje que había realizado dos días atrás, llamó a sus hijos diciéndoles que les había traído algo, ellos corrieron hacia él y vieron que el hombre traía en sus brazos una niña de cabellos colorados, en ese momento estaba sucia y dormida y el señor Potter la llevó dentro de la casa, nos contó que la había encontrado en una ciudad a punto de morir en la calle y había decidido traerla con él.

Poco a poco la niña se convirtió en un miembro de la familia, la llamaron Liliane, pero casi todos la llamaban Lily, nunca nadie supo quienes eran sus verdaderos padres. Tenía la edad de James y se ganó el cariño del señor Potter como si fuera su propia hija, esto no le gustaba para nada a Angela, sin embargo James se llevó muy bien con Lily, y con el paso del tiempo se volvieron amigos inseparables. Pero mientras James la quería cada vez mas Angela la odiaba y su padre la castigaba por portarse mal con Lily, esto hizo que Angela se pusiera celosa y a mí me caía cada vez peor, tal vez fueron celos, ella tambien era pobre y muggle y la trataban como una hija, pero yo tenía que limpiar la casa...

La señora Potter, Caroline comenzó a odiar a Lily por llamar mas la atención de su marido que Angela que era su propia hija y que ella misma. Cada vez que Angela se peleaba con Lily ella se ponía del lado de Angela mientras que el señor Potter defendía a Lily y retaba a Angela, esto enfurecía mas a las dos.

Cuando Angela cumplió los 11 años se fue a Hogwarts y en la casa reinó la paz sin las peleas que ocasionaba Angela con Lily. Todos estaban felices, hasta que ocurrió la gran tragedia. El señor Potter falleció en Abril trayendo la desdicha a la casa, recuerdo la imagen de James y Lily abrazados mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Fue un día muy difícil para ellos pero con el tiempo lo superaron juntos, pero lo peor de la muerte de su padre fue para Lily, Caroline se convirtió en la dueña de la casa y aprovechó esto para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, desde entonces Lily se convirtió en una criada, la hacia limpiar y trabajar en una huerta que tenían dejándole muy poco tiempo libre el que pasaba con James, es verdad que la odiaba pero llegue a sentir lastima, por los dos ya que James andaba tambien bastante triste y aburrido al estar separado de su querida Lily.

Un día hicieron una promesa.

_ Prometamos que pase lo que pase nunca nos vamos a separar_ dijo James poniendo una mano en el aire.

_ Por supuesto que lo prometo, no podría estar lejos de ti_ dijo Lily con una sonrisa apoyando su mano sobre la de James.

Cuan equivocados estaban.

Tía Petunia suspiró.

_ Y? Que más pasó_ preguntó Harry que seguía escuchando perplejo_ entonces eran hermanos?

_ No me gusta hablar de ese tiempo_ murmuró Petunia frunciendo los labios_ pídele a alguien mas que te lo cuente.

_ Pero no hay nadie mas! _ Replicó_ tienes que seguir contándome!

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero ahora tengo que cocinar, vete, y escucha solo hago esto por la memoria de tus padres, Lily era detestable pero tu padre me caía bien, entendiste?

Harry asintió y salió de la cocina dejando a una mujer angustiada.

Ese día le pareció eterno a Harry, Tia Petunia había estado ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y le había advertido que Vernon no debía enterarse de nada, así que debía comportarse naturalmente mientras el hombre estuviera allí. 

Al ida siguiente Tío Vernon se fue al trabajo y Dudley a la casa de un compañero por lo que Harry estuvo contento de levantarse y desayunar mientras su _tia_ seguía relatando su historia.

Hopla espero que les haya gustado, si me dejan review lo continuo pronto, un beso


	4. Separaciones

Hola! Gracias a los que dejaron review, en realidad esta historia es solo algo que me vino a la mente de repente( hey! rima!), Estaba leyendo el libro y comencé a imaginarlo como una historia entre James y Lily, no se si será el gran fict, pero solo lo empece a escribir por pura diversión! El principio es bastante parecido al libro pero no creo que continue como la historia verdadera, para los que leyeron Cumbres Borrascosas va a haber varios cambios, solo saqué la idea.

Alguien me preguntó si Lily hacia el papel de Catherine, bueno no, es al revés, Lily es Heathcliff y James Catherine, no sé si me entienden, pero no se dejen guiar por el libro porque va a ser muy diferente.

Y... Debo decirles que no terminé de leer el libro, jeje, como ya les explique la idea se me cruzó de repente! Y aun no le terminé de leer!. Bueno los dejo con el 4 capitulo

Capitulo 4

Separación.

Todo comenzó el año en que James y Lily cumplieron 11 años, como tu debes saber él debía irse a ese colegio, Hogwarts. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero sabían que James debía partir con Angela ese año. El 1 de Septiembre Lily lloró la mayor parte de la tarde.

_ Lo extraño mucho_ me dijo un día_ demasiado.

Los días de la niña se hacían cada vez mas pesados, pasaba toda la mañana trabajando en el campo de la familia y ya no había nadie que la defendiera de las crueldades de la señora Potter.

Liliane era bonita, mucho en realidad pero me di cuenta (y con satisfacción) de que su belleza se opacaba a medida que pasaban los días, estaba sucia y triste y no-tenia tiempo para arreglarse, no que lo necesitara ya que pasaba todo el tiempo libre sola, leyendo algún libro o cosas así, realmente su vida era patética, mas que la mía.

La primera carta que recibimos de James alegró mucho a Lily, me la mostró radiante, creo que decía:

Querida Lily:

Cómo estas?, te he extrañado mucho, Hogwarts es increíble! Ojalá estuvieras aquí, seria perfecto. Adivina en que casa estoy: Gryffindor! Como tu me dijiste, recuerdas? Las clases van bien, tengo dos nuevos amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, algun dia te los presentaré.

Daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí conmigo, ¿como van las cosas por ahí?, espero que mama te este tratando bien. Debo irme a clase de Pociones

Te mando muchos, muchos besos.

James

Lily quiso contestarle pero Caroline no se lo permitió, por supuesto sabia que eso no iba a detener al pequeño diablo, me pidió ayuda para que mandara una carta a James con mi lechuza( me la compró mi madre por si la necesitaba) me la mostró, decía:

Querido James:

Yo tambien te extraño mucho, estoy tan aburrida, ya ni siquiera pintar a los gnomos de los Colvert me divierte.

Tambien me gustaría estar en Hogwarts contigo, poder hacer magia, no sabes lo sola que me siento. Sabia que estarias en Gryffindor!! Te lo dije!

Gracias por el libro de quidditch que me regalaste, me encantó.

Casi me olvido, ¿recuerdas lo que le hicimos al perro de los Snape?, bueno la señora Sanpe nos descubrió, Caroline me castigó por semanas cuando la mujer vino a quejarse, tuve que arreglarme e ir a pedir disculpas a la casa, y adivina que! 

La mujer se encariñó conmigo, dice que soy un encanto y un montón de cosas mas, es muy buena y a mi también me agrada, lo mejor es que le pide a Caroline que me deje con ella la mayoría de las tardes y no tengo que trabajar!

Bueno tengo que irme a hacer mis quehaceres, seguramente recibirás la carta con la lechuza de Petunia, responde pronto

Mas besos, Lily

Por supuesto me negué a mandar esa carta, pero no la detubo, pronto me di cuenta de que mi lechuza no estaba y no me asombré cuando llegó con una carta de James. Asi pasaron los meses y llegó el día

Bueno (_nerviosa_) que les pareció?, no estaba muy segura de que poner en este capitulo, por que las ideas sobre lo que va a pasar en todo el fict me van surgiendo de a poco, 

se que hay algunas cosas que no tiene sentido, con respecto a Harry y todo eso, pero bueno perdónenme sino no puedo escribir el fict,... ¡se me acaba de ocurrir algo!, jeje, bueno los dejo, bye Ana

Y casi me olvido, por favor necesito ayuda con el titulo, los Potter apesta pero es que no se me ocurría nada y tuve que ponerlo a ese, por fis ayúdenme, lo detesto!


	5. regreso con compañia

Capitulo 5

Regreso con problemas

_ Hoy es el día_ me dijo con la alegría bailando en su rostro_ puedes creerlo?, Esta tarde regresa!.

Lily se me tiró encima dándome un abrazo del que no pude escapar, 

Nunca entendí por qué Lilliane seguía hablando conmigo sabiendo que no la soportaba.

Mientras ayudaba en la cocina ella me contaba emocionada que James llegaría a las 7 de la tarde y que sería la primera en la puerta para recibirlo.

La tarde pasó muy lentamente, yo tambien deseaba que James y Angela regresaran, primero porque Lily dejaría de molestarme, y segundo Angela era mi mejor amiga. Así que las dos esperábamos en la puerta a las seis y media mientras comíamos una manzana.

Recuerdo que la madre de Angela, Caroline llegó y le dijo a Lily que qué creía que estaba haciendo.

_ Estoy esperando_ contestó Lily educadamente.

_ Ya terminaste todos tus quehaceres? _ Preguntó la mujer en tono ácido.

_ Sí señora.

_Limpiaron el establo? _ Preguntó con maldad.

Ambas guardamos silencio.

_ No sabíamos que había que limpiarlo_ se animó a murmurar Lily.

_ Pues hay que hacerlo, ya debe estar sucio, que están esperando? Vayan hay que aprovechar que los caballos no están _ Ambas teníamos ganas de limpiar el establo con su cabeza peluda (la señora Potter podía ser la madre de mi amiga pero no dejaba de ser detestable) pero nos quedamos calladas y fuimos a limpiar.

Era bastante difícil terminar para las siete y la mujer lo sabia, pero comenzamos a trabajar rápidamente con la rabia subiéndome por la garganta.

A las siete menos diez el establo estaba impecable y nosotras a pesar de que estabamos exhaustas rebosábamos de alegría por haber terminado. En eso volvió la señora Potter y debo decir que estaba completamente atónita a lo que veía, pero recobró la compostura y ordenó:

_ Lilliane, ahora puedes ir a buscar a los caballos.

_ ¡¿Que?! _ soltó Lily

_ Acaso no escuchaste?, Debes traer los caballos.

_ P pero, están en el monte, voy a tardar horas! _ Exclamó Lily incrédula.

_ Entonces apúrate, y llega antes de que oscurezca_ dijo la mujer con frialdad.

Realmente sentí lastima por Lily en ese momento, pero no duró demasiado y me fui a esperar a Angela y James mientras Lily subía a su caballo y se marchaba furiosa. En ese momento me alegré de no tener idea de caballos (lily amaba a los caballos y pasaba gran parte con ellos).

Caroline había enviado a unos criados para que buscasen a los muchachos de la estación y llegaron poco después de las siete. Angela me saludo con felicidad y me mostró varias cosas que había comprado en Hogsmeade. James no venia solo, lo acompañaban dos chicos y una chica, y supuse que eran compañeros, hablaban animadamente mientras James les mostraba la casa. Uno de los muchachos era alto y muy guapo, tenía el cabello rubio algo largo y unos ojos azules hermosos, el otro tambien era guapo, su pelo era castaño claro y ojos color miel, parecía algo cansado. La chica que los acompañaba era rubia y bonita con una expresión algo arrogante, me recordó vagamente a la señora Potter, no me calló muy bien.

A las ocho servimos la cena, noté que Lily no había llegado aun. James preguntó varias veces por Lily y su madre le explicó que había ido a pillar los caballos, el chico se vio bastante desilusionado, creo que sus amigos no sabían mucho de su hermana. 

Estaban hablando en el salón cuando sentimos ruido de cascos afuera, me asombre de que Lily volviera tan pronto y la chica pronto apareció en el salón, al ver a James sonrió y se unieron en un abrazo. Creo que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

_ James, lamento no haber llegado antes_ le lanzó una mirada de odio a Caroline pero luego volvió a sonreír.

_ No importa, te extrañe mucho.

_ Yo tambien.

El chico rubio tosió. James se dio media vuelta y sonrió.

_ Chicos ella es Lily, Lily ellos son unos amigos, él es Sirius Black_ anunció James mientras el rubio hacia una reverencia frente a Lily.

El otro muchacho se acercó y tomó su mano.

_ Remus Lupin.

Lily les sonrió en mi opinión tontamente y la chica rubia ni se acercó a saludarla.

_ Y ella es Arabella Figg_ dijo James pero la muchacha no saludó a Lily, solo preguntó:

_ Quién es James?

_ Oh, creo que no te he hablado de Lily, ella es mi hermana.

_ Ya veo, es tu hermana menor?

_ No, ella tiene nuestra misma edad.

_ Y no va a Hogwarts? No parecen gemelos_ dijo la chica.

_ Lily es adoptada_ dijo James algo incomodo, creo que Lily tampoco le agradaba la conversación.

_ Pero no va a Hogwarts?_ Volvió a repetir la tonta.

_ No, no voy_ cortó Lily con frialdad, y luego murmuró_ soy muggle.

Hubo un silencio que James cortó:

_ Lily ya has comido?

_ No.

_ No vas a comer?

_ Debo esperar, tengo que comer con los criados no recuerdas? _ Le comunicó la chica con un deje de enojo. Esto pareció divertir a la rubia cosa que me molestó a mi tambien.

_ Oh no importa, hoy vas a comer aquí_ aseguró James y luego me dijo_ Petunia puedes traer un plato de comida para Lily?

Yo asentí y me fui enojada de que Lily pudiera comer con ellos y yo no.

Afortunadamente para ellos la señora Potter no estaba en ese momento por ahí, y le llevé un plato de sopa que es lo único que quedaba.

Lily se sentó al lado de James y comenzó a comer mientras el chico y su amigo le contaban sobre Hogwarts y todo lo que habían hecho.

_ Disculpen mi estado_ dijo Lily mirando su ropa con pena_ es que no tube tiempo de arreglarme.

_ No importa_ dijo James, estuviste trabajando todo el día.

_ James_ le dijo la tal Arabella_ claro que importa, una chica no puede sentarse asi a la mesa.

Que descarada! Yo y Lily siempre comíamos con los sirvientes de esa forma! Estaba tentada de responderle algo, cuando Lily habló tambien algo enojada:

_ Si, discúlpeme señorita Arabella, tenía tanta hambre que no me di cuenta, solo pude lavarme las manos.

Realmente Lily y yo estabamos muy sucias, pero eso no le daba derecho a reclamarnos.

_ Ahora entiendo por que te hacen comer con los criados_ murmuró Arabella por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchase hasta el lugar de Lily.

Lily se levantó conteniéndose de no golpearla y se disponía a abandonar el salón cuando James la detuvo:

_ Lily adonde vas?

_ A comer con los criados_ respondió Lily enojada.

_ Hace frío_ comentó Arabella_ Lily, puedes encender el hogar?

Eso fue suficiente para Lily regresó a su lugar con furia y tomando en sus manos el plato de sopa caliente se la tiró encima. Arabella jadeó tocándose el pelo llenó de sopa mientras Lily le decía sonriendo:

_ Ahora estas mas caliente?

El chico Black estalló en carcajadas, mientras que el otro luchaba por no reírse. James miraba a Lily y Arabella atónito.

_ Lily!, Por qué hiciste eso?! _ Exclamó.

_ Por qué?! _ preguntó Lily furiosa

_ No debiste haber hecho eso, Lily pidele disculpas a Arabella! _ Agregó James.

_ James la estas defendiendo?, No puedo creerlo!

Lily se fue de la habitación completamente furiosa mientras un James bastante confundido ayudaba a Figg a pararse.

_ Discúlpala, no sé que le pasó_ murmuró James.

_ Ustedes dos! Dejen de reírse! _ Ordenó Arabella, pero los chicos solo se reían mas, y yo tampoco podia ocultar la enorme sonrisa que había en mi cara.

Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lamento haber demorado en subirlos a estos dos últimos pero es que me dejó de andar el módem y no tenía Internet.

Bueno, estoy esperando ayuda con el titulo, por favor!! Y cualquier duda, o comentario ya saben, DÉJENME REVIEW PORFIS!! Díganme que tal les pareció, o si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia díganmela tambien que voy a estaré esperando sus reviews! Un beso, ANA!


End file.
